2017
2017 is a year in the 21st century. Events * Friday, October 27: Emmett Brown arrives from September 7, 1893 in the DeLorean Time Machine, intending to purchase an anniversary present for Clara. Unbeknownst to him, Verne Brown was also present in the vehicle. After his father left the car, Verne was able to explore 2017 Hill Valley. He quickly became lost and was temporarily kidnapped by the remaining members of Griff's gang so that they could take advantage of Halloween and rob a store in disguise. Luckily, Verne was able to stop their plan and reunited with Doc. Real-world *'Saturday, March 18': Chuck Berry, the original artist of "Johnny B. Goode" and inspiration to fictional cousin Marvin Berry, dies at 90. *'Sunday, August 20': Jerry Lewis, the actor that Emmett Brown sarcastically suggests might be Ronald Reagan's vice president, dies at 91. Behind the scenes *'Wednesday, January 4': IDW's Back to the Future: Citizen Brown trade paperback is released. *'Wednesday, January 25': The first issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Biff to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, February 1': **The sixteenth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. **"When Marty Met Emmett" was released in Japan by Takarajimasha for a limited time as a webcomic. *'Wednesday, February 8': **The Back to the Future: Untold Tales trade paperback was published in Japan by Takarajimasha. **"Looking for a Few Good Scientists" was released in Japan by Takarajimasha for a limited time as a webcomic. *'Wednesday, February 15': "The Doc Who Never Was" was released in Japan by Takarajimasha for a limited time as a webcomic. *'Wednesday, February 22': **The seventeenth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. **"Science Project" was released in Japan by Takarajimasha for a limited time as a webcomic. *'Wednesday, March 1': "In Search of Calvin Marty Klein" was released in Japan by Takarajimasha for a limited time as a webcomic. *'Wednesday, March 8': The second issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Biff to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, March 29': The third issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Biff to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, April 19': The eighteenth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, May 3': The fourth issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Biff to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, May 10': The nineteenth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Saturday, May 27': The Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum trade paperback was published in Japan by Takarajimasha. *'Wednesday, May 31': The fifth issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Biff to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, June 14': The twentieth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, July 5': IDW's Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? trade paperback is released. *'Wednesday, July 19': The twenty-first issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, July 26': The sixth issue of IDW's Back to the Future: Biff to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, August 9': The twenty-second issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, October 11': The twenty-third issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, October 25': The twenty-fourth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, November 8': IDW's Biff to the Future trade paperback is released. *'Wednesday, November 29': The twenty-fifth issue of IDW's Back to the Future comic is released. *'Wednesday, December 13': IDW's Back to the Future: Hard Time trade paperback is released. *'Wednesday, December 27': The first issue of IDW's Tales from the Time Train comic is released. Category:Years